Layla Heartfilia
|image= |name=Layla Heartfilia |kanji=レイラ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji=''Reira Hātofiria'' |alias= |race= Human |gender= Female |age=29 |height= |weight= |birthday=Year X748 |eyes= Brown |hair= Blonde |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Love and Lucky Merchant's Guild Heartfilia Konzern |occupation= |previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives=Jude Heartfilia (husband) Lucy Heartfilia (daughter) |magic=Celestial Spirit Magic |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 68 (flashback) |anime debut=Episode 29 (flashback) |japanese voice= Aya Hirano |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Layla Heartfilia (レイラ・ハートフィリア Reira Hātofiria) was Lucy Heartfilia's mother, and wife of Jude Heartfilia. She was also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Appearance Layla was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blond hair, which she usually wore in a bun type style. Like her daughter, Layla had a voluptuous figure. She and her daughter are known to have similar appearances, to the point that Lucy is almost the spitting image of her mother. Personality Though she has not been encounter personally or in a flashback, comments from both Lucy and her father indicate that Layla was a kind, caring, and compassionate woman who loved her daughter and husband dearly. She is also shown to have great intelligence, foresight and faith in her daughter. She was her husbands partner in the business that helped make their fortune and apparently had the skill to handle difficult spirits such as Aquarius. She knew that her daughter would follow in her footsteps as a spirit mage and made arrangements to have her keys kept safe until Lucy was ready to inherit them. From her pictures she also looks to have a calmer, more mature nature than her daughter. History Layla Heartfilia was a Celestial Spirit Mage who worked on the merchant's guild, "Love & Lucky" where she met and fell in love with Jude Heartfilia. The two eventually decided to become independent when Layla became pregnant with Lucy. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild had the letter K missing so instead, it read 'Love & Lucy'; this made an impression on them so they decided to name their daughter after it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 Over the years, the Heartfilia Konzern became bigger and more powerful. Layla lived in an estate together with her daughter and staff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 15 At the year x764, Layla retired all of her Spirits due to an illness, but made a pact with Capricorn, who committed to protect her family for eternity. Each of her spirits were distributed to three different owners, each to be entrusted with a key until Layla's child was ready to inherit the spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 16-18 At the year x777 when she was 29 years old, Layla passed away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 16 Layla once told her daughter something about the "Magic of One", as Lucy remembers this when Hades explains his goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 6-7 Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Layla, same as her daughter, had practiced Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 16-18 :*'Multiple Summon': Layla has the ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at the same time, with three being the maximum number shown.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit keys. It was known, that she had at least three different keys. Weapons & Items Gold Keys: *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 16-18 *'Cancer': Summons the Crab, Cancer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 16-18 *'Capricorn': Summons the Goat, Capricorn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 16-18 Trivia The year Layla died is the same year that the dragons disappeared. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help